Akatsuki: New Dawn
by Redshamin
Summary: A re-write of the story of the akatsuki. it has a bunch of new story elements and a much different plot, also has a ton of OC characters Plz R&R PS:Rated M for later use if it comes up


**THE DAWN OF THE AKATSUKI**  
 **/**  
 **Yo this is Redshamin and this is my first fic, i will accept all reviews (even the ugly horrible ones).**

 **So how many of you out there have read naruto or watched it? where you truly satisfied with how the akatsuki lived and went out...? well i shure as hell wasn't so i got to writing this fic, now this fic is totaly different from the naruto verse and has 90% of my own OC characters (And i aint talking about raindow headed girls or boys most people make their OC's look like... please stop)**

 **Well i know your here for the fic and not for me...:( so here's the fic down below**  
 **PS: I don't own any naruto characters only my many OC characters flooding this story**  
 **/**

Chapter One:  
"In a village some where in the grassy mountains of Konohaha lives a young boy the last of his kind as far as we know it, he is a ability user and has the power of jutsu." a man wearing a white tuxedo with a "Merika" flag cape (a red and white striped cape with a large white star at the center) standing in front of a huge chalk board states in a room filled with simmilar dressed people. one very large man with a kappa haircut stands and faces the man at the chalk board "And what about this child having "Jutsu" is worth having a huge meeting over Explain yourself Goza!"  
Goza scensing the rising tension in the room gulps one time and resumes his talk and slaps loudly on the chalk board making several chalk fall to the ground "Look the child is part of That clan... the same one the generals supposedly killed!" all the men stand up in the room at high atention, one man started choking on his drink. then murmuring started happening among all the people in the room, then one tall skinny man looked at Goza and timidly asked "why dont we just kill em?, its just one child". then all people in the rooms attention went to Goza who once again cleared his throat and smacked the chalk board again making the eraser fall to the ground "People calm yourselves we are the World Government and it is our duty to make a save place for Normal people like you and me to live...he has "Jutsu" so he must die simple as that, thats why we are having this meeting" then the people started murmuring again, then at somepoint their murmur turned into an argument over who is going to kill the child in Konohaha. the fat man with the kappa hair stood up and shouted "It is my area the little fuck is in, it IS MY duty to kill that child!" then the skinny timid man now enraged sat up and shouted at kappa hair " Oh please you just want the fame and glory of killing the last of his clan!...besides he was in Your area and you never knew about him, thats a neglect of your duty!" now extremely enraged the fat man grabed the skinny man and shouted loudly "I WILL KILL THAT CHILD BUT I WILL KILL YO..." suddenly the door slams open inside of the main office of government headquarters, then everyone turned silent and slowly looked at the door to see a very tall muscular man wearing a white tux similar to goza and had a "Merika" flag cape, he had deep orange hair and a face full of piercings, but what was even odder is his funny eyes that where swirly purple and pierced the soul. the whole room was silent kappa head slowly let go of the man and sat in his seat. then very coldly the strange man turned to Goza and stated in such a cold manner that it would freeze the balls off a penguin "What is going on here".  
Then Goza finding his strength in his mouth to speak states that "their is a survivor of the clan that you were supposed to kill...G-General-sama". Slightly suprised though it dosen't show mutch General states "and where is this supposed survivor at?" the skinny timid man founed the courage to talk and told General "In the mountains of Konohaha" then general stood their for several muinutes and soon the smell of urine filled the room then with a slight smirk general left the room in a slow moving fassion.

At the village  
"Theif!" a large group of people where chasing a small child holding a loaf of bread. the small mob where holding pitch forks and torches "Kill that little brat, that Demon, he's the reason the gov is coming to our island!" the small child was running as fast as his legs could carry him, he had long black hair in a pony tail and wore tattered clothing, he could feel his heart beat in his ears and he hasn't eaten for a week, it was late at night and he was soon growing tired of running when suddenly he trips over a small tree branch and falls on the ground. the mod seeing this pounced on the child and began to beat him with their tools shouting loudly all their fresturation at the boy. all the boy could do was curl into a ball and wish it would end quickly, when someone came up and knocked him unconcious.  
The next day the child woke up peeking open his swollen eyes to see bright lights everywhere as his eyes where adjusting he noticed he was in a bed next to a window and that he was obviously in a bed room which suprised him. trying to sit up he noticed he was covered in bandages, after a little muinute he used will power to eventualy fall on the floor making a loud 'Thud" noise soon after the door swung open and a female his age (about thirteen) walked into the room but all he could see of her is her feet, she soon gasped then ran out of the room and soon after a heavier set of walking was heard until it stoped at the door way again all he could see was some large muddy boots that were soon headed at him, then a large rough hand grabed him and placed him onto the bed on observation the man was a tall muscular man wearing black jeans and a black tanktop, he had deep orange hair and piercings everywhere and those swirly purple eyes. dumbstruck the kid was lost in thought stairing at the man who just pulled himself a seat and was staring back at him. after a long silence the man asked the boy in a demanding voice "Where are your parents" the boy didn't answer but general got the point, he then asked "what is your name the boy still had no response. getting a little upset General told the boy "My name is Pein, and from this point on you are my son...Itachi"

/  
Well that is my first chapter of my first fic please dont be too hard on me:)  
Plz R&R

Shamin...Out 


End file.
